Charlie
by broncomap
Summary: A special person from Kitty's past suddenly reappears. Fortune favors the strong and the bold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own very little, certainly not these characters and I derive no profit from them or my stories. I just like to make stuff up.

Kitty tossed and mumbled in a troubled and restless sleep, her dreams filled with the sound of echoing footsteps. Slowly, as the footsteps grew louder, she groggily realized they were real. A bleary-eyed glance at the clock told her it was 2AM.

Suddenly wide-awake she shook the sleeping form beside her, snoring lightly in a deep sleep. "Wake up, someone's coming up the back stairs."

"What – what time's it."

"2:00. Someone's coming, it sounds like Matt. You've got to get out fast. Get your pants on. I'll get your boots."

"You said he wouldn't be back 'til tomorrow."

Kitty sat up and reached under the bed. "That's what his telegram said." She tossed over a pair of well-worn boots. "Hurry, I hear the key in the outer door."

"I didn't know he had a key."

"Charlie, there's a lot you don't know." Kitty hurried to the window and shoved it open. Cold air rushed in. She looked down from the window and shook her head. "It's quite a drop, but it's the only way out."

"Hell, I've been thrown further breaking broncos."

Kitty smiled and rolled her eyes but the worry in her voice was real. "Seriously Charlie be careful, please. I couldn't stand to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

A door creaked. Matt was in the next room. "Go now. I'll meet you at Willow Pond."

Charlie Johnson of New Orleans climbed out the window, dropped to the ground and hurried down the deserted street.

Relief washed over Kitty as she watched the tall, dark figure disappear into the night. She was so focused that the sound of Matt's voice startled her.

"I didn't think you'd be up at this hour."

She turned and faced him. "Oh Matt, you're home."

He smiled, "I got lucky. I was bringing my prisoner to Hays when I ran into the town sheriff. You know him, Jack Miles. I handed the prisoner over and rode all night to get back."

Kitty nodded distractedly. Matt's smile disappeared into a puzzled frown. "I thought you'd be pleased."

Words tumbled out, "I am pleased. Of course I'm pleased."

A cold breeze blew in through the window. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around her body.

Matt looked at her oddly. "Why do you have that window open on such a cold and windy night? And you're standing right in front of it."

"Oh - well - I forgot to close the window before I went to bed. The cold air woke me. I was just about to shut it when you came in." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Deceiving Matt was foreign to her.

He walked passed her to the window and pulled it down. A wall of awkwardness seemed to rise between them, a wall he'd never felt before and didn't like.

He searched her eyes. She smiled. He began to doubt himself. Maybe he was imagining things. Maybe lack of sleep and the stress of a week-long manhunt were catching up with him.

He walked towards her opening his arms, "I'm sorry I startled you. Come here, please."

She smiled again and was moving towards him when something caught his eye. He slowly dropped his arms. On the armchair near the bed sat a cowboy hat. It was black with a black and silver band. Kitty saw his stare and followed his gaze. Her heart sank. She wasn't ready to talk about Charlie and whispered softly, "Matt let's go to bed."

His eyes wandered over her beautiful face. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, hear her laugh, talk about the past week, give her the gift he had for her. He ached for all those things but didn't make a move. Instead he glanced at her bed with a lawman's eyes. Two pillows still held indentations. Crumbled blankets were spread across the bed in a way they wouldn't be for just one person.

"Kitty, you weren't alone in bed were you?" His voice was strained and strange to his own ears.

"No." Her soft whisper stabbed him and his jaw clenched.

"He must have left in a hurry – so much of a hurry he forgot his hat. When you heard me coming he went out the window, that's why it was open." The words were matter-of- fact.

She didn't, couldn't deny it and didn't know what to say. "Matt, it's not what you think."

"I - I'm glad to hear that Kitty. Would you like to explain?"

She looked down at her bare feet hoping to find the right words, but knew there were none. She shook her head. I can't." She forced herself to look up at him. The pain in his eyes made her flinch.

"I'm sorry I burst in and ruined your night." His voice was quiet and flat. "I'll leave my key on the dresser." He walked to the door. "I brought you a gift. I see no reason not to leave it for you. It's yours. Throw it away if you want." He set his key and a small jewelry box on the dresser and continued out the door. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the back stairs.

Kitty slowly moved to the dresser and put a finger lightly on the key. She'd given it to Matt 4 years before. They'd been lovers for 3 years by then, best friends and confidants for longer. 7 years of loving and sharing everything was a long time. She gently pushed the key aside almost wishing Matt had made a scene and yelled instead of leaving quietly with pain filled eyes. No matter what happened, the look in those eyes would haunt her forever.

She eyed the small box for a moment without touching it. Matt loved to give her gifts. She knew that. She also knew that a US Marshal's salary didn't allow for extravagance yet he always managed to choose gifts that touched her heart. She removed the lid. On a bed of pink tissue paper lay a pair of simple pearl earrings. They were nothing like the flashy ones she wore to work. These had a deep beauty and an elegant grace. She knew that was how he thought of her.

She quietly whispered into the empty room, "Matt, it's not what you think."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for your generous comments. Guests - I'd email a personal thank you to each of you if I could. Now on with the show.

 _Matt, it's not what you think. It's not what you think._ _It's not what you think_.

The words echoed in Matt's ears. Stretched out on his bed, he was heavy with weariness but knew that sleep wouldn't come near him. His world had just been turned upside down. Even being in his room at this hour felt unnatural. He rented the room every month, but hadn't spent a night in it in years. When he was in town his nights were with Kitty. This room was a place to keep his things - a place to rest or read or relax during the day when he had a moment, or even take a nap if he was exhausted. It wasn't home. Kitty was his home.

When the first rays of the dawn peeked through the windowpane he allowed himself to declare the long night over. He sat on the side of the bed and tugged on his boots. His heart felt squeezed in his chest. How could this be happening? He'd only been out of town one week.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Kitty wouldn't explain. Maybe she thought he didn't deserve an explanation and maybe she was right. He'd never offered her marriage, a home, a family, the things most people built commitment on. On the contrary, he'd made it clear that the only thing he could give her while he wore the badge was his love. Love that was total and true, but not to be displayed in public. She'd told him time and again that having his heart meant more to her than anything. Obviously that was no longer true.

He pushed himself to his feet. There was nothing to do but try and get on with the day. He knew he looked less than his best and decided that coffee and food might help. He grabbed his hat and headed to Delmonico's.

"Matt, Matt when did you get back?"

Matt turned and saw Doc Adams scurrying down Front Street. "Morning Doc, I got back a little over 4 hours ago."

"Glad to see you're still in one piece. Let's go have breakfast."

Matt hesitated. He didn't feel like company but on the other hand he didn't want to be alone. "All right. Delmonico's just opened."

The restaurant was empty but Matt chose the small table off in the corner. He took a sip of coffee and wondered if Doc could tell him anything about Kitty's situation. His heart was pounding but he tried to sound casual. "Say Doc, anything unusual happen in town while I was gone?"

Doc shook his head as he chewed on a piece of sausage, "Town's been quiet Matt, very quiet. Just the way I like it when you have to be away."

Matt buttered his toast and decided to be a little more direct. "Um Doc, have you been seeing a lot of Kitty?"

"Well, that's a strange question." Doc rubbed his mustache and laughed, "You're not getting nervous that I just may run off with her, are you?"

Matt forced a laugh, "Doc your joke about marrying Kitty is getting a little tired. Anyway, I just mean – well – has she been busy?"

Doc shrugged, "I guess she has. Of course I've been off delivering babies like crazy. Remember the snowstorm that blew a little over 9 months ago that kept everyone indoors? If you remember, I predicted back then what would happen – babies, babies, babies! Anyway I haven't seen much of Kitty, but she's probably been busy when I wasn't and the other way around."

"Any strangers been staying in town?"

Doc eyed Matt up and down. "No, I haven't seen any strangers and like I said the town's been quiet. Matt, you're asking a lot of odd questions and you look awful tense and tired. As your personal physician I want you to take my advice. Go off fishing for a day. You look like you need a good dose of relaxation. Take Kitty with you. She always seems know what to do when you get yourself overworked and in a state. The two of you should spend the day at Willow Pond."

Matt gave Doc a glum half smile. "I'd better get to the office." He quickly downed the remains of his coffee, tossed a coin on the table and left.

Doc watched with concern as his friend hurried away. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Matt walked towards his office glad it was still early enough for the streets to be nearly empty. A nod here and wave there were the only interactions demanded of him. All he wanted to do right now was get lost in a pile of mail. As he neared the office he glanced down the street towards the stable and was taken by surprise. Kitty was standing outside. It was odd for her to be out so early. He stood and watched. The stableman brought out a chestnut mare and helped Kitty mount. She handed him some coins, and rode off carrying a black cowboy hat with a black and silver band.

There was no mistaking the hat. Matt started towards the stable to get his horse and follow. Halfway there he stopped in his tracks. He couldn't do it. Spying on Kitty was out of the question. She was her own woman; he had to respect that. He tiredly trudged on to his office.

Kitty

By the time Kitty got to Willow Pond the cool morning air was growing warmer. It was going to be a sunny, autumn day. She slid off her horse and waited.

"Your hair looks beautiful swept up that way."

She turned towards the voice and smiled. "Thank you. You've always noticed things like that." She grew serious and held out the black hat. "You left this in my room last night."

"Dillon see it?"

"He did."

Charlie's face darkened, "He didn't get jealous and hit you or anything, did he?"

Kitty frowned. "Matt wouldn't hit a woman, much less me."

"Jealousy can take over a body. I know that for a fact. I've come close to doing terrible crazy things out of jealousy."

"Well Matt didn't harm me."

"If he did, I'd have to call him out to draw. It would be the honorable thing to do."

Kitty crossed her arms in front of her and shook her head. "I've seen you handle a gun. You're nowhere near as a fast as Matt."

"Well - then it's good I don't have to call him out."

Charlie laughed but Kitty remained serious, "Listen, we could go to him and be honest about us and about everything."

"No, we've been through that. You promised."

"I did and I keep my promises." She let out a sigh, "I'd better get back to town."

"Why so soon? Do you think Dillon followed you?"

"No, I guarantee Matt didn't follow me, but I have work to do at the Long Branch."

"All right, I'll see you in town later."

She turned to go but Charlie took her arm, "Listen, Dillon being back doesn't change anything, right? I can still stay with you."

"Yes, of course. My bedroom is the best place for you. You can see the comings and goings up and down Front Street."

"It won't be long Kitty. They'll be here soon."

Dodge

"Mr. Dillon, you sure are a sight for sore eyes."

Matt stepped into his office. "Goodness Chester, I've only been gone a week and Doc says things have been quiet."

"Quieter than a church mouse, but that don't mean you ain't been missed. Mr. Dillon the new wanted posters just came in. They're on your desk. Do you want some coffee, its got lots of chicory. Does Miss Kitty know you're back? I bet she'll be pleased as punch."

Matt scowled at his assistant. "Slow down Chester. The wanted posters can wait, I don't want any so-called coffee and Kitty knows." He moved to the window and yanked the curtain aside to stare outside at nothing in particular.

Chester gauged his boss's mood and wanted to escape, "Mr. Dillon, maybe I ought to go out back and get us some fire wood."

Matt looked at the large pile of wood near the stove and felt guilty for snapping at his good-hearted assistant.

"Sorry Chester, I'm kind of out of sorts." He rubbed the back of his neck. You know something? I think it might be a good idea for me to take Doc's advice and go fishing. You and Doc both say the town's been quiet. I think I'll head out to Willow Pond."

Chester grinned, "That's a find idea Mr. Dillon, just fine. Maybe you should ask Miss Kitty to go along. I know for a fact she's real fond of fishing out there."

Matt grabbed his hat, "I guarantee she doesn't want to go fishing with me." He walked out before Chester could argue.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone who has commented. I love your ideas and predictions, and thank you for all your encouragement. Now on with the show.

Once Matt decided to take Doc's advice and go fishing he wasted no time. He grabbed his fishing gear from his room, got his horse from the stable and rode off eager to be out of Dodge.

Just outside of town he met two strangers riding in. He quickly noted that neither wore a black hat with a black and silver band. The men nodded respectfully as they rode by. They'd seen his badge. He nodded back and made a quick assessment. They wore gun belts but didn't look like gunfighters. Probably cowboys passing through, he'd check up on them later.

The mid-morning sun was strong when he reached Willow Pond. He stepped through the trees surrounding the glistening water and felt like he was alone in the world. He moved to the narrow part of the pond. It was the spot he and Kitty liked best. He cast his line and sat down by the water. Thoughts of Kitty filled his mind. They had been frank about their pasts. As a teen he was no stranger to brothels. Older whores invariably took a liking to him and taught him a thing or two. After that there were relationships that didn't work out when it became clear that he wasn't going to give up his badge and settle down. Sometimes he'd end it, sometimes the woman would. Either way, he never doubted it was time. He figured he was better off alone. As for Kitty, she'd had desperate, horrible times when she had to sell her body. One man came along who offered what looked like love to an impressionable young woman. It turned he loved gambling more. She left and ended up in Dodge. That's when they met. Like a force of nature they felt a connection that neither thought possible but both had unknowingly yearned for all their lives. A two-piece puzzle made complete. They'd tried to take it slow, but love and desire hurled them forward and soon they stopped resisting. He loved her as much as a man could love a woman, and was sure she felt the same for him – until last night.

The sound of a loud splash pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up and his jaw dropped. A naked woman was emerging from the water just across the pond. She was tall and broad shouldered, with close-cropped hair, but she was unmistakably a woman.

He gasped out loud. She heard, turned and froze - her naked body fully exposed and dripping wet. He closed his eyes and put a hand in front of his beet red face. "Sorry, ma'am I didn't know anyone was here."

"It-it-it-it's all right." She put an arm across her breasts, a hand over her pubic hair and scurried sideways into the shadow of the trees. "I'll get dressed. My clothes are right here. Would you mind moving along? This is kind of embarrassing."

"Of course, ma'am."

With eyes cast down, Matt quickly gathered his gear and called out, "Sorry again, ma'am." He mounted and rode off.

Charlotte Johnson, known to her friends as Charlie, quickly recovered from her initial embarrassment. She yanked her pants on over her long, wet legs, donned her cowboy shirt and sat to pull on her boots. Even in her panicked state she'd had the presence of mind to notice the star on Matt's chest.

 _So that's Kitty's marshal, good-looking man. The question is - if he sees me in town dressed as a man and wearing a cowboy hat, will he recognize my face? My guess is no. He was too distracted by my other attributes. I'm not curvy like Kitty but I am a woman and he got a good view. Being distracted by a woman's body and embarrassed to be looking wipes a man's memory clean better than just about anything. This won't change a thing as long as Kitty keeps her promise, and she will. She understands what I have to do and why. Once I see to that, I'll be gone and her life can go back to normal._

Kitty

Kitty was taking the long, roundabout route back to Dodge, because once she got into town she'd have the risk of running into Matt. Besides she needed time to think. She'd seen Matt watching when she rode off earlier, carrying the black hat. He was a man of action so his first impulse would have been to follow her. But he was also a man of fairness, intelligence and discipline, who loved and respected her. He wouldn't allow himself to spy on her. She was certain of that.

She thought back to Charlie's re-appearance in her life 3 nights before. She'd been drying glasses in the Long Branch when a stranger came over to the bar wearing a black hat pulled down low. She offered a practiced smile. "Can I get you something?"

"A beautiful stallion and a prince who knows my worth."

She almost dropped a glass, "Charlie?"

Charlie pushed her hat back just enough for Kitty to see her face. "A rare prince, the kind who knows the value of a brave and strong princess."

Kitty shook her head. "I don't believe it. I haven't seen you since we were 11 years old." She looked Charlie up and down and whispered, "You're obviously trying to pass as a man. You must have quite a story to tell."

"A story must be told to the right person."

Kitty smiled. "I'll pour us some beers. Let's sit at that small table in the back."

They sat in the corner and started reminiscing. Charlie took a sip of beer. "I'll never forget the day my mom and I moved into the spare room in your mother's house. You and I turned 5 that day."

Kitty laughed softly, "You said, 'Happy birthday, I'm Charlotte call me Charlie.'"

"Any you said, 'Happy birthday, I'm Kathleen, call me Kitty.'" Charlie giggled at the memory. "We became inseparable right then and there. Kitty your mother was so kind. She never made us feel like boarders taken in to make ends meet."

"She loved you both and I was overjoyed to have a friend – a sister really. Those were rough times and we got each other through them."

Charlie nodded, "Our mothers really struggled. Our fathers were either absent or demanding and useless or worse. My dad was in and out of jail for petty crimes."

"Mine gambled, drank and squandered money on get-rich-quick schemes."

"Kitty I remember a day when my parents were having a screaming fight in one room, and your mother was crying because of your father in another. You were trembling like a leaf. I took your hand and led you outside, and we sat up in a tree. I told you a special secret, do you remember?"

"How could I forget? You said that we were not just ordinary girls, we were princesses - brave and strong and bold princesses."

"And we decided that only a prince who appreciated such bravery and strength would be worthy of either of us, and it would better to be alone than to settle for a lesser man. That was our way of making sense of the world and of finding a way to value ourselves. Maybe it wasn't so crazy."

"It wasn't crazy at all. Charlie you showed me how to be strong." Kitty took her friend's hand, "You and your mom moved out the day we turned 11. My mother died a year later, and I had some rough years after that – real rough. When I was at my lowest I'd remember how strong you were. Just knowing you were out there being strong and bold, gave me courage and reminded me to value myself. You saved me many times, without even knowing it." She leaned across the table. "Now, you're in trouble. That's why you're here dressed the way you are. Whatever the problem I can help and I know someone else who will too." She lowered her voice, "Matt Dillon is the marshal here. He's a good man. He's away, but when he gets back he'll help. I know it."

Charlie read Kitty's eyes. "Dillon means a lot to you. I know his reputation as a lawman, but I can't involve the law in this. I'm asking for your help and your promise that you'll tell no one about me. If you can't give it, I'll leave now."

Kitty saw strength and stubbornness in Charlie's eyes but also fear and uncertainty. It reminded her of their childhood.

"I'll help you, Charlie."

"I need a place to stay where I can watch the town. It won't be for long."

"Go around the corner and come up the back stairs. I'll let you into my suite."

That was three days ago. Now, as Kitty rode into town she desperately wanted tell the whole story to Matt but a promise was a promise.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dodge City that evening

Matt Dillon was trying hard to concentrate. Harry Botkin, the Dodge Bank president, had sent word that he wanted to see him. Now in the banker's office, he was having trouble focusing. He was weary and beyond that, since returning from Willow Pond his thoughts had been scattered. He'd been studiously avoiding Kitty, eyeing every man's hat, and when he saw an unfamiliar woman, stared for a moment to see if she was the one he'd seen too much of at the pond. He blushed slightly at the thought.

"Matt, Matt did you hear what I said."

Fortunately he'd heard enough subconsciously to give a rational answer. "Yes, Harry. You were talking about the St. Louis Bank robbery from about 2 weeks ago."

"I just read about it in the newspaper. You'd think I'd be notified about such things. Did you know about it?"

Matt nodded a bit guiltily. "A wire came when I was away, I only had a chance to read it a few minutes ago. He pulled it from his pocket - _St. Louis Bank robbed. Be on alert._

Botkin was annoyed and alarmed, "That's not much information. It doesn't even say if it was a one-man job."

"Bank hold-ups rarely are, but I guess it's not impossible. Anyway Harry, I wouldn't worry. It wouldn't make sense to rob a bank in St. Louis and head this way. Whoever did it is long gone from this area, but will get caught eventually. "

Botkin visibly relaxed, "Matt, that makes me feel better. Thanks for stopping by to listen to me fret."

"Happy to oblige." Matt left the office, but paused to look out the bank window before stepping outside. He was still avoiding Kitty. She wasn't around but he saw the two men he'd met on his way to Willow Pond. He wanted to get a fix on the newcomers and walked over. "Evening gentlemen."

"Evening marshal."

"You boys are new in Dodge."

The taller of the two nodded. "We're just passing through. I'm Mike, this is my brother Jimmy. We were just heading over to the Long Branch. We hear it's the best saloon in town. Care to join us?"

"No thanks boys. Enjoy your evening." He watched them go. They seemed like nice enough fellows but he wouldn't be joining anyone in the Long Branch. In fact, when it came time for rounds he planned to watch from beyond the bat wing doors. If there was trouble he'd take care of it quickly and leave.

Inside the Long Branch, a towel went around and around on the far end of the bar as Kitty mechanically polished the same spot over and over. She'd managed to avoid Matt all day but couldn't get his hurt-filled eyes out of her mind. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice the two strangers standing at the other end bar, until one of them mentioned Charlie's name. She moved closer to listen.

The taller of the men picked up his beer. "Barkeep, like I said we're looking for a woman named Charlotte although some people call her Charlie."

The short husky man jumped in, "She's tall for a woman, taller than me in fact. She has long brown hair and a pretty face. Have you seen her?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope, can't say as I have. Why are you looking for her?"

The tall man spoke again, "Me and my brother Jimmy here are related to her."

Jimmy nodded vigorously, "Yeah, she's our – uh - sister and we need to find her to - uh – to give her an inheritance. Ain't that right Mike?"

Mike struggled not to laugh, "Right, if you see her barkeep, let us know. We're staying at the Dodge House."

Jimmy tossed a coin on the bar and he and Mike walked out.

Kitty watched the doors swing after them. Sam walked over. "Miss Kitty, they're lying. Why would someone lie about a sister.

"Some men are just liars, Sam. If you need me I'll be upstairs."

She hurried to her bedroom and looked out the window. Charlie would be coming back from Willow Pond any time. She nervously fingered the curtain. It was unlikely the two men would recognize Charlie with her hair cropped and dressed like a man, but she was still worried. Maybe she should break her promise and go to Matt. Matt would protect Charlie and handle those two men. She ran a hand across her tired eyes – was she thinking of Charlie or was her need to set things right with Matt pushing her? She wasn't sure, but one thing she was sure of was the bad feeling she had about Jimmy and Mike.

Matt

Matt returned to his office to study the wanted posters that Chester had left on his desk that morning. Instead he found himself staring into space. The posters remained untouched, still bound by rubber bands. Kitty's words forced their way into his mind. _Matt,_ _it's not what you think_. He ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he should talk to her, tell her he wanted to understand and – and – and – he didn't know what else he'd say, but if she'd said it wasn't what he thought, then it wasn't. But what was it?

He got to his feet. He'd been avoiding her all day. It was time to face her. He grabbed his hat and hurried out the door. Walking quickly, he turned down the alley towards the back of the Long Branch and stopped short. A slender figure wearing a black hat was bounding up the stairs like a man who knew he was expected. Matt was familiar with that feeling. His heart sank. Kitty had company. He turned and left.

Kitty opened her door and quickly ushered Charlie into the bedroom, "They're here, the two men you told me about, Mike and Jimmy."

Charlie nodded grimly, "The men who killed my husband, Hank." She started pacing. "The men who killed the man I loved, the only man who ever treated me as an equal." She looked at Kitty with blazing eyes. "Hank and I rode together, shot together, broke horses together. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. He was my prince, my worthy prince in every way."

Charlie shut her eyes and took a breath. "I was so happy. Hank and I were looking to buy a ranch. He had money, it was a matter of finding the right property. Like I told you, Hank never trusted banks and didn't want to carry all his money around, so he put it in a strong box and buried it."

Kitty had heard all this the night Charlie arrived. "Charlie I don't think you told me where Hank's money came from."

"Some from gambling, Hank was lucky at poker, the rest he earned from different jobs. We'd only been married for a couple of months but he'd been saving for years. Mike and Jimmy were his friends. He told them about the money to encourage them to save. He trusted them. Hank liked to think the best of everybody. In this case he was wrong. They came to our camp late one night and demanded the money. Hank told them it was buried. They argued and the next thing I knew Mike pulled out a gun and shot my husband. I'll never forget the sight of him lying in a pool of blood. I tried to run to him but Mike grabbed me. I struggled but he had a strong grip and shoved me to the ground. Kitty, he laughed. The more I fought the more he laughed." She closed her eyes. "The last thing Hank saw before he died was his wife being raped." Charlie took a ragged breath. "While Mike was having his way, Jimmy kept looking for the money. They still thought it was there somewhere. Then he found a map and key, and figured the money was buried after all. They rushed off leaving me lying in the mud next to my dead husband." She smiled ever so slightly, "That map and key were fakes, decoys. By now they've figured that out. That's why they tracked me down. They want to force me to lead them to the money and then they'll kill me or worse. I have to kill them first. There's no other way for me to be free."

Kitty put an arm around her friend. "Charlie, those men are dangerous. Let's go to Matt."

Charlie stood tall, "No, Kitty I will take those men on one at a time in gunfights and I will win. There is no crime in gunfighting as long as it's fair. If we go to the law there will be arrests and trials. A smart lawyer could get them off. Even if they're sent to jail they'll come after me when they're released. You promised me Kitty."

Kitty smiled uncertainly. "All right, I'll keep my promise but be careful. I've seen you practice with that gun out by Willow Pond. You're fast, but a gunfight is never a sure thing."

"Don't worry Kitty. I can take them."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dodge the Next Morning

Kitty and Charlie slept side-by-side in Kitty's bed. Charlie woke before dawn, feeling more nervous than she'd ever admit. She took deep breaths to calm herself. She'd need a steady hand if she was going to take down two men today.

With her eyes still closed, Kitty reached across the bed muttering sleepily, "Matt, cuddle with me before you have to leave."

Charlie grinned and elbowed Kitty in the side, "You seem to think I'm someone else."

Kitty bolted upright, eyes wide open, "I'm sorry, I – well you know."

"I do know, my first night here you told me how it was with you and Dillon. I know you miss him and have some making up to do. Don't worry, I'll take care of Mike and Jimmy this morning and be gone."

Far from comforted Kitty squeezed her friend's hand and got out of bed to dress.

Matt pushed himself from bed feeling more tired than ever. He'd dreamt of Kitty in another man's arms. He couldn't see the man's face, but Kitty was smiling and the black hat was on the chair.

He poured water into a basin and splashed his face. _Matt, it's not what you think_. He wanted to believe those words, but seeing a man in that hat bound up the stairs yesterday left him with little hope.

He didn't feel like eating so headed to his office. Chester probably had something that resembled coffee cooking on the stove, and it was time to buckle down, catch up on mail, and look at those wanted poster that had been sitting on his desk since yesterday morning.

Jimmy and Mike were coming out of the Dodge House as he walked by and they exchanged greetings. When Matt was out of earshot Mike whispered to his brother. "Jimmy, we've got to find Charlotte and get going. That lawman makes me nervous. We know she's not at the Dodge House but she must be staying somewhere. I'll check the boarding house. You go looking in stores. Ladies like to shop."

They went their separate ways not knowing that Charlie was watching from Kitty's bedroom window. Mike turned the corner and was out of her line of vision. She watched Jimmy wander in and out of shops and decided to make her move. She put on her hat, pulled it down low, secured her gun belt and ran down the back stairs. Jimmy was coming her way. She waited patiently in an alleyway until he was close and with one smooth move stepped into the sunlight and faced him. Her natural voice was deep for a woman, but she pitched it even lower, "I'll take you now."

Jimmy looked at the slim cowboy in the black hat and frowned with confusion. "I don't know you and I ain't no gun fighter. You must think I'm someone else." He walked passed.

Charlie turned to him. "Stop right there, face me and draw."

Jimmy stood still but didn't turn. "Look, I ain't no gunfighter and I have no beef with you, whoever you are."

"Face me and draw, or I'll shoot you in the back."

Jimmy hesitated. It might be a lunatic who would shoot him in the back for no reason. He turned. Charlie's hand moved to her gun. Jimmy responded but too slow. He went down with a bullet in his chest.

At the sound of a shot people came running from all directions. Mike blended in. He saw Jimmy on the ground, a large red stain soaking into his shirt. "NO, my brother." He pushed through the throng and knelt to grab Jimmy's wrist. "He's dead. My brother's dead." He looked up at the shooter with shock and outrage. "Jimmy was no gunfighter. You must have called him out. Why? Who are you?"

Charlie looked at him coolly, "You're next. Stand and get ready to draw."

Mike remained on one knee looking up. It was hard to see clearly under the shadow of the hat but there was something familiar about the shooter's face – the high cheekbones, full lips - realization slowly dawned on Mike. The shooter was Charlotte, long hair gone and dressed like a man. Part of him couldn't believe it and the other part knew it was true.

"Let me by." The crowd parted. Matt walked through taking in the scene – Jimmy's blood covered chest – Mike kneeling beside him – the shooter in the black hat holding a gun. It seemed Kitty's lover had killed someone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kitty standing nearby. His jaw clenched and a dozen thoughts went through his head. She had to know he had a job to do. He had to find out what happened. There was no vengeance in his actions. He moved towards Charlie, "Put that gun away. What's your name? What happened here?"

Charlie ignored the marshal and stared at Mike, "Stand and draw."

Still on one knee, Mike put his hands up, "No."

Matt was two steps from Charlie, "Give me that gun."

Without a word Charlie fired at Mike. Blood spewed from his body and he fell forward into the dirt.

"Charlie, no." A shocked whisper escaped Kitty's lips.

Desperate to elude Dillon, Charlie scooted to the side and grabbed Kitty. In a flash she had an arm around Kitty's neck and a gun at her back. "Anyone moves Kitty is dead. We're getting on my horse. Marshal, don't think of following." She backed up, dragging her smaller, lighter friend along. Kitty stumbled backwards not believing what was happening.

Matt put up a hand, "Nobody chase him." Kitty saw the look in Matt's eyes. He'd come after her as soon as he could.

Charlie half pulled/half dragged Kitty around the corner. "Get on the horse." Kitty didn't think Charlie would shoot her, but the time for reasonable thinking seemed passed. She did as she was told. Charlie climbed up behind her and reached around with her left hand to grab the reins, while holding the pistol with her right. They took off and Kitty grabbed the saddle horn to stay upright.

"Mister Dillon, Mister Dillon." The frozen quiet in the crowd was broken by Chester yelling down the street, waving rolls of paper. He saw Jimmy and Mike lying bloodied on the ground. "Golly, Mr. Dillon I was coming to tell you about those two. I took a peek at those new wanted posters. Jimmy and Mike robbed a bank in St. Louis. I'm kinda surprised they showed up in Dodge, seeing as they're wanted men." Chester pushed 2 different posters into Matt's hands. "And Mister Dillon they had partners in bank robbing, a man named Hank and a woman named Charlotte. Ain't that something, a woman bank robber?"

Matt stared at the poster of the woman and mentally blocked out the long hair and bangs. Without a doubt it was the same woman he'd seen coming out of the water at Willow Pond. But where had she gone? He hadn't seen her in town.

He handed the posters back to Chester and felt eyes boring into him. People were whispering and staring at him expectantly. He was supposed to do something. He was supposed to explain things so they made sense. Yet nothing made sense. Kitty was in danger because the man she'd taken into her bed had kidnapped her at gunpoint. The same man who just outdrew one bank robber and killed another in cold blood.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. Doc was looking up at him and Matt saw in his eyes, the steadying understanding and encouragement that few people knew he needed now and again. "Doc, both men are dead right?"

"Sure are." He rubbed his mustache, "Amazingly, the second man, Mike I believe, had enough strength to say one thing. He said, 'Charlotte fooled us.' I don't expect that makes any sense."

Matt thought for a minute. He took another look at Charlotte's picture on the wanted poster. After staring for a full minute everything came together. It had been hard to see the shooter's face beneath the hat, but the full lips and sculpted cheekbones matched those of the woman in the poster. The same women he'd seen coming out of the pond. Kitty had called the shooter Charlie. It could be a nickname for Charlotte. Kitty's words replayed in his mind. _Matt, it's not what you think._ It sure wasn't.

"Actually Doc, it makes a lot of sense. Do me a favor and see to the bodies. Chester, get our horses. I'll get rifles and ammunition."

Chester hurried to the stable. Matt pushed through the crowd ignoring the questions tossed his way. He stormed into his office furious with himself. If he'd looked at those posters yesterday morning, he would have arrested Mike and Jimmy on sight and Kitty wouldn't be in this mess.

He grabbed two rifles and a box of ammunition and went outside to meet Chester wondering who this Charlotte/Charlie was and what she meant to Kitty.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

As she raced out of Dodge with Kitty, Charlie looked back through the flying dust and chuckled. No one was following. She holstered her gun and reached around Kitty to take the reins with both hands. "You know that the gun was just for show. I had to keep Dillon away and I had no time, I had to do something. You know I'd never hurt you."

"Charlie, what about that man, Mike? I know he did terrible things to you but you shot him in cold blood."

She laughed dryly, "He didn't have much of a life expectancy anyway."

Kitty didn't know what to say. She knew that Charlie had grabbed her in a panic. She even had faith that her childhood friend wouldn't harm her. Yet, there was too much she couldn't make sense out of. With a firm grip on the saddle horn, she stared straight ahead without saying a word.

Matt

Carrying rifles and a box of ammunition, Matt stepped out of his office expecting to find Chester waiting with 2 horses. All he saw were the remains of the crowd. People were whispering among themselves but all eyes quickly turned to him. His stony face told them that questions were not appreciated and everyone went back to their conversations.

"Mr. Dillon." Chester was moving faster than a man with one stiff leg should be able.

"Chester where are the horses?"

"Mine's all set but yours was walking funny. His shoe was loose or something. I took him to the blacksmith to have it replaced. It might take some time."

"Why didn't you just saddle my spare horse, the bay?" Matt was visible frustrated.

"Well, I know you prefer Buck because he's stronger and much faster." Chester managed to look both guilty and insulted. "I'll go saddle the bay, if that's what you want."

Matt put up a hand. He realized Chester's choice was the best one in the long run. "Sorry Chester, you're right. Let's take my gear and your horse over to the blacksmith's so we can leave as soon as my horse is set."

"I already did that." Chester looked pleased.

"Thanks Chester. I really appreciate it. Let's get over to Pat's."

Inside Patrick O'Neil's blacksmith shop they found the burly Irishman working on Matt's horse. O'Neil didn't look up but felt the marshal's eyes boring into him. His thick brogue rang out above the hammering. "Marshal, I have one question. Do you want this job done fast or done right?"

"Both Pat."

O'Neil smiled, the marshal's impatience was filling the room but this horse needed a new shoe and it was going to be done right.

An hour later Chester and Matt were finally on they're way. "Mr. Dillon, one good thing is the tracks are plain as day."

"That's good because she got more of a head start than I wanted."

"I still don't understand that 'she' business, Mr. Dillon. You say the person that shot Jimmy and Mike was a woman dressed like a man." Chester shook his head. "It's downright hard to believe – I mean she outdrew a man."

"Chester, a woman can develop a fast draw if she practices enough. Why not?"

"I don't know Mr. Dillon, it just don't seem very lady-like."

"This woman is also a bank robber. I don't think you'd call that lady-like."

"Well no, but Mr. Dillon..…"

"Let's just pick up the pace, Chester."

Kitty

As the hours went by, the ride was starting to seem endless to Kitty. She broke her long silence, "Are we just putting space between us and Dodge or do you have an actual destination?"

Charlie knew Kitty was feeling angry and betrayed and answered softly, "We'll be there soon and don't worry. You'll be fine."

An hour later Charlie rode into a small campsite snuggled in the midst of rocks and trees. She dismounted and looked around expectantly. A man emerged from a wooded area. Kitty couldn't help but notice his good looks. He wasn't particularly tall but had a muscular physique and confident air. His handsome features, wavy brown hair and dark eyes made for an attractive package. The fact that his right arm was in a sling didn't slow his strong, energetic gait as he strode over to Charlie. "Hello darling, I see you're not alone." He lightly kissed her lips.

Charlie kissed him back. "Hank, that's Kitty. The friend I told you about." She smiled, "The other princess."

Kitty slid off the horse and frowned at Charlie. "Did you say Hank? Your husband, who you said was murdered by Mike and Jimmy?"

"Kitty, I'm sorry. I stretched the truth. I had to be sure you'd help me."

"That's more that a stretch - and you made up the part about Mike abusing you, didn't too." Anger was building inside the redhead.

Charlie nodded guiltily, "I wasn't raped and obviously Hank wasn't killed, but Mike did shoot him over money. Luckily, when Hank fell to the ground I could see it was just a shoulder wound. Before they could check him I threw myself on his body and screamed and carried on. They tried to tear me off but couldn't. I was so hysterical they assumed he was dead or near enough. They took the map and left." She smiled at Hank. "I knew he'd be fine." She looked at Kitty, "You would have done the same for a man you loved."

Hank took Charlie's hand, "Now tell me what happened in Dodge?"

"Mike and Jimmy tracked me there just like you predicted." Charlie's face lit up, "You would have been proud. I outdrew them both, but that Marshal Dillon made a fuss. That's why I had to grab Kitty and ride off."

"You did not outdraw them both." Kitty glared at Charlie.

Hank's face darkened, "Charlie, what does she mean? You're fast with a gun. We agreed if you took them in gunfights we'd be rid of them, but no one could say it was murder."

"That idiot Mike wouldn't draw so I had to plain out shoot him. Then I had to keep Dillon back, so I grabbed Kitty. " Her voice hardened slightly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He looked her in the eye. "I'm not too keen on having a hostage. It complicates things."

"Don't worry about Kitty. I know what I'm doing. It will be fine."

Hank took a real look at Kitty for the first time. An eyebrow went up and he suppressed a smile. He liked what he saw, liked it very much. He nodded at Charlie. "I'm sure it will be fine my princess. The main thing is that Jimmy and Mike are out of the way and you made it out of Dodge."

She kissed his cheek. "Mike and Jimmy were fools to think they could have the money to themselves. When do we go dig it up?"

"Tomorrow. We'll camp here tonight and head out early." He chuckled. "Can't you picture Jimmy and Mike following that ridiculous map and digging deeper and deeper. They were never the brightest."

Charlie laughed but Hank sunk down onto a tree stump, "We do a bit of a problem though. We have no food. It's light enough to hunt for a little while longer, but with my gun arm in a sling I don't know how successful I'd be."

Kitty was silently skeptical. If Hank had been waiting here he must have been eating. What would he have done if they hadn't arrived?

Charlie looked at Hank affectionately, "Don't be silly. You stay here. I'll get us a rabbit or pheasant or something." She grabbed a rifle, brushed her lips against his and ran off.

Hank watched Charlie stomp off into the woods. "She's quite a woman." He stood and slowly walked to Kitty, his eyes wandered up and down her body. "You are quite a woman too." He flashed a smile designed to charm. "Charlie told me all about you. As little girls you two decided you were brave and strong princesses who would reject all but the worthiest of men." He lightly ran one finger down her cheek and across her lips. "Believe me, I am worthy."

Kitty sharply turned her face away. He whispered, "Come, come - I know for a fact women find me attractive, besides you are a prisoner here."

Before Kitty could answer, the sound of a rifle shot startled them. It was followed by a triumphant cry coming from the wooded area. They turned towards the sounds.

Charlie emerged a minute later, gleefully holding a dead rabbit in the air. "I got lucky. It's small but it will do." She tossed the rabbit on the ground with a broad grin.

"Princess, you are amazing." Hank bowed his head in playful respect. "I wish I could skin and cook it for you, but my shoulder is – well you know."

"Don't worry Hank, I'll skin and sever it and I'm sure Kitty will help cook it. You have to let your wound heal. Just do your best to get a fire going." She kissed him; he pulled her close and kissed her hard. "I'll do my best."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for your interesting & insightful comments. Guests, I'd email each of you personally if I could. A couple of readers ask how long the story is. 12 chapters should do it. Now on with the show.

Matt

The day grew old, and Matt and Chester continued covering ground as fast as they dared push their horses. Charlie's path had been easy to follow, but it was getting dark and when they reached a fork in the road, they were unsure of which way to go. Matt dismounted to examine the ground."

"Mr. Dillon, don't you think…."

Staring at ground as if willing it to speak, Matt grumbled, "I know, it's too dark. We'll stop for the night and start out at first light. Grab the bedrolls. I'll see to the horses."

After a dinner of jerky and biscuits, Chester sprawled out on his bedroll, "Don't you worry Mr. Dillon. We'll start before dawn."

"Yeah Chester." Matt stared at the stars and whispered. "Kitty, however you're connected to Charlie, I hope that bond keeps her from harming you."

Kitty

Kitty sat across the campfire from Hank and Charlie, hungrily chewing on a piece of rabbit meat. Through the glow of the fire she watched the couple touch hands and exchange loving glances. Hank gnawed the last bit of meat from a leg bone and tossed it aside. Still wearing a sling on his right arm, he put his left around Charlie and pulled her into a long deep kiss. Kitty wondered if his earlier pass at her was a one-time error in judgment or even some kind of joke. Then she remembered Charlie saying that she'd come close to doing terrible, crazy things out of jealousy. Maybe Hank had done that kind of thing before."

Hank stood and pulled Charlie to her feet. "We should settle in for the night. Your friend is probably getting uncomfortable watching two lovers at work."

Charlie laughed and softly kissed his neck. "I'll make sleeping arrangements."

She went to Kitty and set out a bedroll. " Hank and I will sleep over on the other side so we don't disturb you. I don't think I have to worry about you wandering off in the night."

"You're right, I have no idea where we are. Charlie, what do you plan on doing with me?"

Charlie sat and took her friend's hand. Their shoulders touched and neither spoke for a moment. Charlie whispered, "Sitting like this, I feel like we're kids again. Kitty, Hank and I will leave you here tomorrow, with plenty of water of course. I know your marshal will come after you and I left a real clear trail. No just with hoof prints, I turned over every bush and bramble I could on the way. Your marshal won't have any trouble following. I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow before the end of the day to take you home."

"What about you?"

"Hank and I will be gone before sun-up. Our trail will be impossible to follow, I'll make sure of that. We'll go dig up our money and disappear. So, I'll say goodbye now."

Charlie got to her feet. Kitty looked up at her, "Charlie, where did that money really come from?"

"Kitty, if I told you that you'd be even more disappointed in me than you already are." She looked at Kitty sadly and started to leave, but turned back, "One more thing. About Mike, he was wanted for a lot of terrible crimes up north. I won't go into detail, but he would have been hung when the law caught up with him. I gave him a chance to draw and die with dignity. He didn't take it."

Charlie hurried away and Kitty saw her fall into Hank's hungry arms. The couple disappeared under blankets and Kitty eased herself onto her bedroll. As her body started to relax she realized how tired she was. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the amorous noises coming from the other side of the camp kept her awake. The couple grunted, moaned and cried out again and again. Finally all was quiet and Kitty dosed off. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep when she felt a hand on her breast. Her eyes sprang open and she yanked the hand off. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Her voice was a whisper but carried the full force of her anger.

Hank smiled. His other hand made its way down her body and massaged her hipbone, "Kitty, what a nice threesome we'd be. Charlie doesn't like it when I look at other women but maybe I could convince her that this is different. You two women could bear my children and have each other for companionship."

Kitty was disgusted but waited to make her move. Life had taught her the importance observation and timing. She saw that Hank had removed his sling so he could use both hands, but his shoulder was raw and sore. He fondled her breast again and moaned softly. With a sudden move, she shoved two fists into his wounded shoulder. His howl echoed in the night. He rolled off her body and grabbed his right shoulder. She whispered fiercely, "Stay away from me."

He scrambled to a sitting position. Holding his shoulder, he stared at her with indignation. "That wasn't fair. You took advantage of my wound."

The sound of footsteps made them turn. Charlie was a few feet away with a rifle pointed at them. She was wearing nothing but a long cowboy shirt that hung below her knees. The moonlight shining over her shoulder made her glow like an angel, an avenging angel. She moved the rifle back and forth, pointing it at Kitty, at Hank, at Kitty. "What's going on?"

Hank smiled and put up a hand. "Charlie, honey nothing. I couldn't sleep and was walking around. I tripped and fell and hit my sore arm. The pain made me yell like a fool. Sorry I woke you."

Kitty knew her friend was too smart to believe that story.

Charlie pointed the rifle at Kitty, "We both know Hank made that up, so Kitty I'll ask you straight out, are you trying to steal my man?"

With Charlie's attention focused on Kitty, Hank looked around. He saw Charlie's gun belt a few feel away. Slowly and carefully, without rising from the ground he moved towards it.

Kitty looked into Charlie's eyes, "I'm not trying to steal Hank. You know who I am in love with. I told you on your first night in Dodge. That's a secret I have not entrusted to anyone else. A few close friends have figured it out but you are the only person who I have actually told that I love Matt Dillon and he loves me. I think you know what happened here."

Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes. She blinked them back quickly whispering, "Hank came to you." She pivoted and pointed her rifle at him. He was inches from her gun belt.

"Don't move a muscle, Hank."

He didn't. "You plan on shooting me Charlie?"

"I don't know. You said if we helped those two men rob a bank and figured out how to keep all the money, things would be wonderful – things would be perfect. We did it. We buried the money and it's all ours. I got rid of the men. I did it for you. Is everything wonderful? Is everything perfect?" She kept the rifle trained on him. "Convince me Hank, talk fast." Hank lunged to the side, grabbed the pistol from Charlie's gun belt and fired right at her.

Eyes wide with shock, Charlie collapsed. Blood gushed from her abdomen. Kitty rushed to her friend and clasped her hand, "Charlie, you'll be all right." A slight smile crossed Charlie's face. Her voice was barely audible "I wouldn't have shot him. I love him. Rifle wasn't even loaded." She swallowed hard. "Turns out I didn't pick a worthy man. Hope you did." Charlotte Johnson, of New Orleans died.

Hank dropped the pistol and scrambled to his feet. He staggered over to Charlie and fell to his knees. "Charlie, no." He touched her blood splattered hair, then put his hand on the gaping wound in her abdomen. He lifted his hand and stared at the blood dripping down his fingers, Charlie's blood.

Kitty stood up and slowly backed away, not knowing what Hank would do next. He fixed her with a wild-eyed stare, "This is your fault. I killed my wife because of you. What kind of person are you?" He jumped to his feet and smacked her hard across her face. She stumbled to the ground. He looked down at her with unspeakable rage, "You were my wife's prisoner. I will respect that by tying you up. Then I will give my beloved wife, whose death you caused, a proper burial. After that we'll go dig up my money. My lovely Charlie, did me one last favor. Because of her I know about you and Dillon. As long as I have you, I am safe from him."

Hank grabbed a rope. He had her sit up with her legs out straight, and tied her ankles together and wrists behind her back. "You've taken my beautiful Charlie from me. You owe me and I will take what's due."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hank kept his sling off so he could grip the shovel with both hands. He muttered to himself as he angrily lifted and tossed dirt aside to make a final resting place for his wife. Kitty watched from a few feet away, where he'd left her sitting with her wrists and ankles bound. The dark reality of Charlie's death was fully sinking in. The person who taught her to be strong and to value herself was gone forever. She pictured a pigtailed, gap- toothed little girl looking at her with serious brown eyes saying, "Kitty, fortune favors the strong and the bold."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't move her hands to brush them aside. They stained her face and carried salt to her lips. She looked over at Charlie's lifeless body and whispered, "What happened? Why Hank? You were going to reject any man who wasn't worthy."

Hank lifted Charlie's body and placed it in the shallow grave he'd dug. He covered her with dirt, and said a few words that had the cadence of prayers one heard in church. Then, mumbling to himself he wandered off into the woods. As soon as he was out of sight, Kitty frantically yanked at the ropes that held her, but succeeded only in making her ankles and wrists red and raw. She needed to get hold of a knife to cut herself free. There had to be one somewhere. She looked around and decided that Hank's knapsack, on the other side of camp, was a good bet. She started scooting along on her butt as quickly as she could. There was no sign of Hank and she half wondered if he'd lost his mind and wandered off forever. Eyes on the knapsack she was close enough to see a knife poking out of the side pocket. She'd figure out to maneuver it with tied-up wrists when she got there. She bumped along fast, keeping her eyes on the prize. Suddenly Hank appeared and stood in front of her. "I hope you don't think you can get away. That's foolishness. Now, I have something important to show you." He held up a wooden cross. "I found some good, strong pieces of wood and made fine cross to put on my beloved wife's grave. Read what I carved into it. It is a fitting memorial." He held it up in front of her.

Kitty squinted in early morning light – _Here lies Charlotte Johnson beloved wife of Hank. Her life was tragically cut short by Kitty Russell._

Hank saw the horrified look on Kitty's face and was satisfied. He went to Charlie's grave to hammer the cross into the dirt, "This is a right fine memorial. Anyone passing this way will know the truth." With a smile on his face he returned to Kitty. "Now you and I will go get my strongbox. I am sure that you know, it would be very unwise to do anything to make me hurt you."

Matt

Matt and Chester rose before dawn. Chester rolled up their bedding and Matt quickly saddled the horses.

"Mr. Dillon, the trail's real clear now that we have some light, and up ahead I see some bushes pushed aside as if a horse went through.

Matt nodded grimly. "Let's get going. I have a bad feeling.

"What ya mean Mr. Dillon?"

"A feeling in the pit of my stomach that things have taken a turn for the worse."

Kitty

Kitty watched Hank saddle Charlie's horse and then his own. He seemed to have given up wearing the sling, but she could see his right shoulder was still tender and sore. Observation and timing - she'd take any advantage she could when the time was right.

He cut the ropes from Kitty's ankles, grabbed her arm and harshly yanked her to her feet. "I'll help you get up on Charlie's horse."

"You expect me to ride with my wrists tied behind my back?" She looked him coolly in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

Hank hesitated, "Well – I – I guess not." He cut the ropes from her wrists, "There, mount up."

She stepped towards the horse, but hesitated and turned to Hank with an enticing smile. Her voice dripped with honey, "I could still use a hand up. I'm not as tall or strong as Charlie." He looked at her. She tilted her head endearingly. He slowly smiled. "Happy to oblige." He helped her onto the horse. She looked down at him with gratitude, "You are quite a gentleman, perhaps I should say - a worthy prince." He looked up into her eyes, "And you are a beautiful princess."

"Well thank you sir."

He took a step closer to put hand on her thigh. He was right where she wanted him. She smiled, slipped her foot from the stirrup, kicked his right shoulder hard and took off.

Hank staggered backwards howling in pain. He couldn't regain his footing and tripped over a log. He found himself lying on his back stunned, hurting and furious. Damn Kitty Russell, it was the second time she took advantage of his partly healed wound. He remained on his back with a hand pressed against his shoulder until the pain subsided, then slowly got to his feet. Kitty had a good head start but his horse was bigger and faster. He climbed on his horse and took off in her direction. As soon as he saw Kitty in the distance he pulled out his rifle and fired in her direction. He was too far away to score a hit but hoped to panic her. She heard the shot and leaned forward, almost putting her head on her horse's neck. Another shot resounded in the air. She dared not look back to see if Hank was getting closer but knew she couldn't outlast him forever. She needed a destination. Another shot – she kicked her horse to urge him faster.

Hank fired three more times. Kitty could hear the shots growing closer. A short distance away she saw a corral. A corral meant a ranch and a ranch meant people. She had to get there. She kicked her horse again.

She felt bullets whiz by. Her horse was panting but she urged him on. A house came into view just past the corral. She could get there. Suddenly her horse reared and screamed in pain. Kitty flew from the saddle and hit the ground with a thud. Shaken and disoriented she staggered to her feet. Swaying unsteadily she blinked and tried to focus. Her horse was on the ground bleeding heavily. Hank's bullet had taken him down, there was no saving him. With no other choice she started running toward the house. She had to get there. Her head was spinning from the fall but she ran at full tilt. She could see the front door. Legs feeling like jelly and gasping for air she finally got there and knocked as hard as she could. She heard no sound and banged with her fist. Hank couldn't be far behind.

Matt

It was still morning when Charlie's tracks led Matt and Chester to a campsite nestled between rocks and trees. Matt dismounted, "This place is well hidden. Let's look around." He quickly surmised that a second horse had been there and that a campfire had been lit for a number of nights. Someone had been waiting for Charlie.

"Mr. Dillon come look." Chester was waving his arms frantically.

Matt hurried over. The last thing he expected to see was a grave.

"Mr. Dillon. This cross reads real strange - _Here lies Charlotte Johnson beloved wife of Hank. Her life was tragically cut short by Kitty Russell."_ Chester shook his head, "Well that don't make a lick of sense."

Matt stared at the words trying to make some sense out of them. "Chester, wasn't Hank was the name of the fourth person wanted for the St. Louis bank robbery?"

Chester nodded. " As I recollect it was Mike, Jimmy, Charlotte and Hank. Of course Jimmy and Mike are dead."

"It looks like Charlotte is dead too, and it seems she was married to Hank. I don't know how she died, but I guarantee Kitty didn't kill her."

"You think that Hank fellow has Miss Kitty now."

"That's just what I think. Let's go."

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty

Kitty's legs felt like jelly and she was gasping for air when she reached the house and starting knocking. She glanced down the road and didn't see Hank, but knew he couldn't be far behind. After what seemed like an eternity she heard someone inside.

"I'm coming." A woman whose voice was thin with age was approaching.

The door finally opened and a petite, gray-haired woman looked out with suspicion and kindness. "Are you lost?"

Kitty desperately wanted to run into the house, but didn't want the old woman to think she was crazy.

"Well, not exactly. I – a bank robber is after me - he's close by - a lawman is searching for me - I need a place to hide."

The woman looked skeptical and Kitty realized how ridiculous she sounded.

"Who is it Jane?" A tall but stooped, white haired man slowly made his way over and stood behind his wife.

"Henry, it's a young woman with a strange story."

Kitty nervously looked down the road. Hank was still not in sight, but he couldn't be far. "Please let me in. It will make more sense if we can sit and talk."

"Jane, what harm can come of letting her in?"

"You're right Henry. I'm just not used to strangers." She smiled "Come in my dear. What's your name?"

"Kitty, Kitty Russell." She stepped inside and was relieved when the door was shut and latched behind her.

Jane and Henry ushered her into a small sitting room. The paint was chipped and furniture worn, but the room was bright and welcoming. Jane pointed to an over-stuffed armchair that was patched in many places. "You'll find that chair quite comfortable. Sit and tell us what happened."

Kitty sunk down into the chair and tried to sound calm and sensible. "I know it sounds crazy, but I was being held hostage by a bank robber. I managed to get away, but I need a place to hide. That robber is still after me, but US Marshal Matt Dillon is on his way."

"Marshal Dillon, I've heard of him." Henry looked at Kitty "Miss Russell, you say he's coming to find you?"

Kitty nodded eagerly. "Yes, I sure he's following my trail. If you'd hide me until he gets here I'd be thankful."

"And you don't want that bank robber to get you first, is that it?" Jane suddenly seemed to put it all together.

"That's right, and he'll be here any minute. When he shows up I need you to say I'm not here. Please, can you do that?"

Jane looked at Henry questioningly, she wasn't used to making decisions on her own. Henry nodded at her with an encouraging smile. Jane stood. "Come my dear, and don't you worry, everything will work out. I have a feeling you'd like to get cleaned up. Let me take you into the back room to wash up and brush your hair. That always makes a woman feel better."

"Thank you." Kitty gratefully followed the tiny old woman. Henry watched them go and shook his head. He hated to see a woman in distress. A loud knock drew his attention. Another knock followed, then harder knocks in rapid succession growing more insistent.

"Hold your horses." Henry slowly walked to the front door. His arthritic knees didn't like to be rushed. "I'll get there. I'll get there."

Henry finally reached the entrance, carefully undid the latch and opened the door. He found himself facing an agitated man with his fist raised, ready to bang on the door again. Before Henry could speak, the man stepped passed him into the house and shoved the door shut.

"Don't slam the door like that." Henry's eyes narrowed. "Those hinges are not what they used to be."

Hank met the old man's eyes, and a slow smile spread across his face. "Sorry dad. Before I leave this time you'll have enough money for new hinges and more."

Henry laughed and opened his arms, "How about a hug, son."

The men embraced warmly. "You mother will be overjoyed to see you."

They heard light footsteps. Hank turned and saw his mother. Her eyes lit up with joy, "Hank."

Hank opened his arms. "It's the most beautiful woman in the world." He took his mother's thin shoulders and bent to kiss her cheeks.

Henry beamed at his wife and only child. "Son, where's your lovely wife Charlotte or Charlie as she likes to be called?"

Hank dropped his hands to his sides with a heavy sigh. "It's hard for me to say these words, but Charlie is - dead." His eyes filled with tears, "It was an accident, I-I can't talk about it."

"Oh, no." Jane took her son's arm. "What a shock, my poor boy. Your dad and I loved Charlie too. She was so very special. Son, you'll talk about it when you're ready."

Hank nodded tearfully, "I knew you'd understand mom. You always do."

Henry thought it wise to change the subject, besides he had to know. "Hank, what about the red haired lady, Kitty Russell. She said escaped from a bank robber, so we figured that was you, but why is she frightened? You were never one to hurt a woman."

"Dad, she has no cause to be afraid. I need to keep her for a while because she is – well – more than a friend to Marshal Dillon. As long as I have her, he won't close in on me and ruin my plans. Once I get a safe distance I'll set her free. Where is she now?"

"The poor thing looked so tired, that after she washed up I told her to lie down on my bed. She fell asleep." Jane took her son's hand, "Now, Hank I did see some marks on her ankles and wrists."

"Mom, like dad said, I would never hurt a woman. You know that. I tied her up so she wouldn't run away, but I didn't want to hurt her, so I tied her kind of loose. She got those marks getting out of those ropes. That's how she escaped." He frowned. "Mom, I sure hope those marks don't pain her too much."

Jane smiled comfortingly, "Oh, son they aren't bad at all, don't fret."

Hank sighed, "I just want Miss Russell to ride with me for a couple of days. Mom, you know I'll treat her with respect. As soon as we get a safe distance from Dillon I'll set her free with more than enough money to get her home. I've tried to explain that to her, but she won't listen." He put an arm around his mother. "Mom, maybe you could speak to her woman-to-woman and get her to trust me."

He got the expected smile from his mother. She loved being called upon to help her son.

"Hank, I'll have a talk with Kitty Russell and let her know what a wonderful man you are."

He kissed her cheek. As expected she believed every word he said.

Henry smiled. He loved the way his wife glowed when their son was around. "Um Hank, along with visiting your mother, I'm sure you're here to dig up that box. In case you forgot it's 3 paces south from the big willow tree. I'll get a chair and sit outside to keep you company while you dig. These old arthritic knees of mine don't let me stand for long."

"All right dad."

Jane gazed up at her son, "And when you're finished I'll have chicken and biscuits waiting." He grinned and followed his father out the door. Jane walked away humming a tune she'd sung to him as a child.

Kitty woke with a start. She stared at the cracked ceiling and fingered the threadbare blanket that covered her, as she tried to remember where she was. Suddenly it all came back, the horse shot out from under her, running to the house, the kind old couple. She must have been asleep for a while. Surely Hank had been by. Jane and Henry must have gotten rid of him. The smell of fried chicken and biscuits made its way into the room and her stomach rumbled. The rabbit that Charlie shot yesterday was the last thing she had eaten. Kitty sighed, that seemed so long ago. Charlie was still alive.

Kitty stood and was about to venture from the room when she heard men's voices from the back of the house. She went to the window and pulled back the white lace curtain. Her hand flew to her chest. Hank was digging in the backyard and Henry was sitting nearby. They were laughing and talking. She felt like she was in a nightmare.

The door squeaked open and Kitty turned. Jane walked in with a tray of food. "I thought you'd be hungry my dear. We have to talk. I want to tell you about my wonderful son, Hank."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Matt

Chester and Matt left Charlotte's grave with the epitaph Hank had carved into the cross, weighing heavily on their minds.

Matt was quiet as they rode, but Chester couldn't help but voice his exasperation. "Mr. Dillon how on earth did Miss Kitty get mixed up with Charlotte anyway, a bank robber with a bank robber husband?"

"Chester, I'm sure that Kitty and Charlie had a strong bond, a connection from the past that was important to Kitty. She kept a secret for Charlie even though it meant that I thought ….." Matt's voice petered out. Kitty's words echoed in his head. _Matt, it's not what you think._

"You thought what Mr. Dillon?"

"Never mind. Now that Charlotte is dead, any hope I had that Kitty was protected by the bond they shared is gone. Let's pick up the pace. They can't be far."

Kitty

Jane set a tray of food on the end table near the bed. She'd seen the horror on Kitty's face when she looked out the window and saw Hank outside with Henry. "Sit and eat, my dear. Nourishment helps any situation."

Kitty looked at the kindly, old face and didn't know what to think or say. Nothing made sense.

"Please sit and eat. We'll talk woman-to-woman."

Kitty's stomach rumbled. She sat and picked up a biscuit. Jane nodded encouragingly.

The biscuit looked buttery and flavorful but Kitty didn't taste a thing as she dutifully chewed and swallowed.

Jane sat across from Kitty and smiled gently. "We didn't want to say right away, but when you said you'd been held by a bank robber, we thought right away that the robber had to be our son, Hank, Henry Jr. actually. I want to assure you that our son is a wonderful man. You just don't understand him. Once you get to know him better, you'll see."

"You – you - you mean that you know your son robbed a bank?" Kitty was stunned.

"Well, yes dear. There was nothing wrong in that and no one got hurt. That last part is quite important."

"B-b-but Jane, it's taking other people's money."

"Now dear, many people including your marshal friend, believe that robbing that bank was wrong. That simply is not true. The St. Louis Bank was the place that cheaters and frauds put their ill-gotten gains. Hank explained it all to me, and he gave me example after example. Robbing that bank taught those ruthless men a much-needed lesson. Hank has plans to do a lot of good with that money. He just has to get to safety first."

Kitty didn't know what to say. It was the most preposterous thing she'd ever heard, yet she knew there was no point in arguing. Jane totally accepted the lies Hank fed her.

"Eat some chicken, dear. Now, when Hank digs up the box of money he will ride away and take you with him. He needs you as insurance against that Marshal Dillon. As soon as he is a safe distance he will let you go, and he'll give you more than enough money to get you home." She smiled slyly, "I predict that when you get to know Hank better, you won't want to leave him. He is handsome, charming and industrious." Jane paused and sighed sadly. "Now that poor Charlie is gone, my sweet boy is going to be lonely."

"You knew Charlie, and you know she's dead?" Kitty was taken by surprise.

"Yes, poor Hank couldn't bring himself to say anything except that it was an accident." Jane's eyes clouded with tears, "I loved Charlie from the moment I met her. She was so strong, capable and smart - so full of life and adventure. I grew up on a small farm, and have lived on this ranch since I married at age 16. I never ventured into town much, or met many people. My parents' farm and this small ranch are all I've ever known. I think if I had known someone like Charlie when I was young, I would have seen more possibilities in life." She tried to keep her voice from trembling. "Even though my time for doing is long past, I enjoyed imagining Charlie out in the world being well - Charlie. I am going to miss that, and her."

Kitty looked into Jane's misty eyes. Maybe, just maybe they could talk woman-to-woman after all. Maybe Charlie could connect them. "Jane, I met Charlie on the day we both turned 5 years old. I'd like to tell you all about it, and about what happened to her."

Matt

Chester and Matt came upon a dead horse lying in the dirt. Matt examined the carcass. "He was shot from a distance and then at close range. The second shot was probably to put him out of his misery." Matt didn't say, but he wondered if the first shot had been meant for Kitty.

"Mr. Dillon, there's a lady's footprints going toward that ranch."

"Must be Kitty. Let's go. There are horse tracks too."

Kitty

Kitty hadn't eaten much. She'd been talking almost non-stop, talking about Charlie. She told Jane how they'd met at the age of five and later decided they were secretly princesses. She described their childhood and how Charlie had recently reappeared in her life dressed as a man. She assured Jane that although Charlie had tricked her; she hadn't meant her any harm. Charlie's bold plan was to challenge 2 men to gunfights, outdraw them and return to Hank. She loved Hank. She thought he was the prince who was worthy of her, but things went terribly wrong. Kitty looked into the woman's old, grey eyes and told her everything she'd witnessed, heard and lived through since being taken hostage by Charlie.

When she finished she took a breath hoping she'd been believed. Silence filled the air. A single tear rolled down Jane's cheek. She brushed it away and lifted her chin. "This is all true. I know it in my heart. I will not cry now, but after this is over I will grieve. I will grieve for the man I thought my son was. That man existed only in the wishful thinking of a gullible mother."

Jane pushed herself from her chair looking pale and frail but resolute. She put a hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Your marshal friend is on his way. I'll make sure Hank doesn't leave before he gets there."

Kitty's heart ached for the old woman. Again, Hank had been given love he didn't deserve, and the one who loved him suffered for it.

Matt

Matt and Chester reached the outskirts of the ranch and Matt looked around, "It's a real rundown place, but it look like folks still live here." He pointed to the house. "All tracks lead there. It's where our answers are."

"We gonna just go knock Mr. Dillon?"

Matt nodded, "I'll knock. You stay around the side with your rifle and keep an eye out.

Inside

Henry held open the side door of the house, to let Hank in carrying the large metal box he'd dug up. He dropped it on the kitchen table, pulled a key from his pocket and opened it. "Wow." Henry's eyes widened with astonishment.

"Wow is right, dad." Hank took a moment to enjoy the sight of so much cash. He reached in and grabbed a few bills. "Here dad. This is so you can fix up the place."

Henry stared at the money in his hand. "This is it? This isn't even enough to have the place painted. You said we'd be able to fix the house up so it would be almost like a palace, maybe even hire a little help for our waning years."

Hank gave his father a long hard look, "You're lucky you're getting anything. You didn't do a thing to deserve it."

"I let you bury the money here. You came here saying you had to hide it, because your partners wanted it all for themselves. They're gone, you sent them on a wild goose chase, and the money's all yours. You can easily spare a little more."

"There you two are." Jane walked into the kitchen smiling brightly.

Hank and Henry exchanged glares and silently declared a temporary truce.

"Mom." Hank kissed her cheek, "I want to give you money for a dress. I hope you can find one that's as pretty as you."

Jane's smile froze. Not long ago those words would have charmed her. "Son, I thought you planned to use that money for the needy."

"You deserve a new dress." He pressed a few dollars into her hands. "I smell your amazing cooking. Let's sit and eat, then I have to head out. Did you talk to Kitty?"

"Oh yes, she understands a lot, an awful lot."

A knock on the door startled them. Jane reacted quickly. "I'll get it. You help yourselves to chicken and biscuits."

Jane left the kitchen to answer the door. It had to be Kitty's marshal. Jane took a deep breath as she neared the entrance, whatever happened she hoped no one would get hurt.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jane nervously pulled the door open and saw the biggest man she'd ever seen in her life, and although she was far from experienced in the ways of the world, she trusted him on sight.

He tipped his hat, "Hello ma'am. I'm Matt Dillon, US Marshal. I'd like to have a word with you. Can I come in?"

Jane was suddenly conflicted. She didn't want Hank to leave with Kitty and the money, but if he somehow got away alone and empty-handed, maybe it wouldn't be so terrible.

"Ma'am?" Matt knew something was wrong. The old woman was staring at him and nodding, but wasn't uttering a sound.

Hank and Henry were at the kitchen table helping themselves to chicken and biscuits. Henry put a spoon into a small bowl of black pepper, and generously sprinkled it on his chicken. Hank nervously jumped to his feet, "I don't like mom answering the door alone. If it's Dillon she might be impressed by his badge and be fool enough to let him in."

"This marshal ever seen you son?" Henry calmly took a bite of chicken.

Hank looked at his dad and slowly smiled, "Good point dad. No, he's never seen me. I'll just go see if it's Dillon. If it is, I'll tell him a tall tale and send him on a wild goose chase. Dad, keep hold of Kitty in case there's trouble."

"Who is it mom?" Hank walked confidently from the back with an innocent expression on his face.

Surprised that Hank had walked in so casually, Matt gently pushed Jane aside and stepped into the house with his gun drawn, "Hold it, Hank."

Hank immediately realized his mistake. Dillon had never seen him, but must have gotten a description. He raised his hands slightly, but calmly looked Dillon in the eye, "Not so fast marshal." He yelled over his shoulder, "Dad, do you have her?"

Henry pushed Kitty from the back room. "She was about to run out when I grabbed her." He had a pistol pressed against her back.

"Glad you found that old gun of yours, dad. You just earned yourself a bigger share of the money. Dillon drop your gun, or my dad will put a bullet in your lady friend's back."

Matt looked at the old man. It was hard to believe he would commit cold-blooded murder, but he couldn't take the risk. He threw his gun to the floor. "You won't get away with it, Hank. Your face is plastered on wanted posters all across the west."

"So that's how you recognized me. I didn't know I was famous." Hank smiled and picked up Matt's pistol.

Jane stood speechless. This wasn't what she had in mind, but didn't know what to do. She looked at Matt with panic in her old grey eyes. He met her eyes and looked directly out the window before returning his eyes to Hank. Jane realized she'd been given a signal and inched over to the window. She saw a man outside pressed up against the house, holding a rifle. The man nodded at her. She whispered to herself, _be strong, be strong,_ and put her hand to her head.

"This is all too much. I think I'm going to faint. I have to get water." Henry looked at her with concern but Hank was impatient, "Mom, just go get some." She quickly went to the kitchen, opened the side door and motioned to the man. Chester came in, rifle in hand. "Thank you ma'am."

"I figured you were with the marshal. My son is holding a gun on him and my husband has one pointed at Kitty. I'm so ashamed."

"Ma'am you're doing the right thing. Let's figure a way out of this."

Jane thought for a second. "I think I can cause a ruckus that will get Hank to come back here, but please don't kill him."

In the living room Hank was waving a gun at Matt, "Dillon, I'd have quite the reputation if people thought I outgunned you. Yep, it would be smart of me to shoot you and make up a good story. One that suits me."

"Isn't that what you always do?" Kitty's voice was filled with contempt. "Make things up to suit your purposes."

"You shut up. Don't go annoying me. Bad things happen when I get upset. You know that."

Kitty didn't answer. She felt the gun against her back waver. Henry was shifting on his feet. Observation and timing - Henry was an old man with arthritic knees, he couldn't stand there forever.

In the kitchen Chester got his rifle ready and nodded at Jane. She cupped her hands and yelled, "Help, the marshal's man is taking the money."

Hank looked up. "Stay here dad. Keep the gun on her." He raced into the kitchen and was shocked to find a rifle pointed at him. "Drop that gun, Hank." Chester had his rifle ready.

Hank froze but slowly smiled. "No, I don't think so. We are at a stand off." Hank raised his gun, "The difference between us is that you wouldn't shoot point blank. I would."

Jane stood off to the side trembling in horror at her son's words.

In the living room Henry was shifting uncomfortably from side to side. Kitty knew it was time. She turned abruptly, kicked him in one knee and then the other. He yelped with pain as his knees gave out. He stayed on his feet but dropped the gun. Kitty whispered, "I'm sorry." Matt quickly picked up the pistol, grinned at Kitty and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm behind you with a gun Hank, you don't have a chance. Drop it."

Hank glanced over his shoulder and laughed, "That's my dad's gun. It hasn't worked for years. Go ahead and shoot me in the back."

Matt fired at the floor. It was true. The gun was useless.

Hank smiled. "Dillon, I'll shoot you first then your friend." In a flash Hank grabbed a handful of black pepper from a bowl and tossed it in Chester's face.

Chester grabbed his eyes and dropped his riffle.

Hank turned to fire at Matt.

"Marshal catch." Jane's voice rang out.

Hank hesitated. His mother's voice distracted him.

Matt grabbed a derringer out of the air.

Both men fired.

Hank's bullet hit the wall. Matt's went squarely into Hank's right shoulder. He fell back and Matt quickly picked up his gun.

Chester, eyes still red and watery, picked his rifle up.

"Mr. Dillon I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong Chester. Hank, stand up. It's over."

Hank managed to get to his feel holding his bloody right shoulder. "Mom, how could you betray me like that?"

Jane stiffened her back and looked into his eyes, "You've been betraying me for years. It's about time you stopped getting away with it."

Kitty heard the shots and came to see what was happening. Henry limped after her. "Matt." She ran over. He put an arm around her and drew her close.

She smiled up into his eyes and wished she could kiss him right then and there in front of everyone, but she couldn't. That was part of their arrangement. It didn't matter, he really was that rare prince who was worthy. Her smile broadened at the realization of how embarrassed Matt would be at being called a prince.

Jane went to Kitty and Matt. Matt looked at her respectfully. "Ma'am helping Chester get in and tossing that gun to me were bold moves." Jane stood up tall "Fortune favors the strong and bold. I learned that from an amazing woman, the same woman who gave me that derringer not too long ago. She thought that since I was pretty isolated, living way out here, I might need it. Of course I forgot about that gun, until now." Her smile melted and she sunk down into a kitchen chair, "What happens now? My family seems to be in shambles."

Matt pulled up a chair and sat across from her. She looked into his eyes and was relieved to find kindness. "Ma'am your son will go on trial for bank robbery, kidnapping and maybe even murder. Your husband seems to have been an accessory to some things, but given his age and the circumstances I don't think he'll be given jail time.

Jane nodded gratefully, trying to hold back tears. "I am glad to hear that marshal. My son deserves everything he gets. As for Henry, well he and I have each been foolish in our own ways, but one thing I've learned is that you are never too old to learn." She smiled at Kitty, "That is if you are willing to listen to a brave and strong princess." She slowly got to her feet. "Well, I'll go speak to my husband and then to my son." Chin lifted and back straight, she walked away.

Matt looked at Kitty, "She is quite a woman. I'd like to help her all I can."

"Me too, Matt."

Matt frowned, "But what was all that about a princess?"

"I'll tell you later, Cowboy, along with a lot of other things.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

AN - Thank you readers for all your thoughtful and sometimes personal comments. The FF system seems to be having some problems, so I haven't been able to respond to individuals as I usually do. I will as soon as I can. On with the show.

Jane and Kitty helped Matt tend to Hank's wounded right shoulder. Then Jane went to have a word with her husband. For the first time in their nearly 60 years of marriage she looked Henry in the eye and told him he'd been wrong and had behaved like a fool. Although surprised by his wife's bluntness, Henry hung his head in shame, "I got carried away wanting money to repair our home and hire a little help, so thing's would be a little easier in our waning years." He sighed, "Now I hope the years I have left won't be spent in jail, leaving you to fend for yourself."

Jane shook her head affectionately, "The marshal seems sure you won't serve time. Especially since you knew your gun wouldn't shoot. And I have to admit to my own foolishness. I believed everything Hank said because I wanted it to be true. As far as our remaining years, let's sell this place and move into town. A small apartment won't cost much and I could even take in sewing, start a small business."

He raised an eyebrow, "You were never much for going into town, and starting all over at our age – a new business?" He shook his head. "That's impossible."

"Henry, we are going to be bold. At least I am."

Matt called into the room, "We'll get going to Dodge as soon as you're ready."

"We're ready Marshal. My husband will be walking a little slow because of his knees." She whispered to her husband, "It's wicked of me to say, but you deserved those kicks from Kitty."

Hank, Henry and Jane rode in a wagon with Chester driving. Kitty and Matt were on horseback. When they arrived, Matt locked Hank in a cell but didn't bother jailing Henry. Kitty, of course, took the old couple under her wing and helped them settled into Ma Smalley's boarding house – on the ground floor, so there'd be no stairs to climb.

Matt was busy the rest of the day arranging for the money to be sent back to St. Louis, writing reports, sending telegrams to various authorities and taking care of a hundred other details. It was almost midnight when he made his way up the back stairs of the Long Branch. Kitty was sitting up in bed and smiled when she heard the echo of his footsteps, music to her ears. She got up and opened the door before he knocked. He gently took her by the shoulders, "Did you have Doc check you over like I asked?"

"Yes Cowboy, he said what I told you he would. There's nothing wrong with me that a hot bath and a good night's sleep won't cure. I've already had the hot bath, as for the good night's sleep - well that can wait because I know of an even better cure."

He wrapped his arms around her as if he couldn't hold her close enough.

She started to relax against his chest but suddenly pulled away, "Wait, I have to give you something." She hurried away leaving him startled and confused, and a moment later returned with a small jewelry box. The box he'd left on her dresser the night he came back from his trip and saw Charlie's hat in her room.

"Here Matt." She pressed it into his hand

His face dropped. "Kitty, I hoped you weren't angry with me. I want you to have this gift. I…. please keep it."

"Oh Matt, I have no reason to be mad at you, and I hope you're not mad at me even though I hurt you – and I know I hurt you bad." Regret and sorrow filled voice, "I just didn't know what else to do at the time. Please - open the box."

He reluctantly lifted the lid. Nestled on tissue paper, instead of the pearl earrings that had been there, was the key to her suite. The key he'd left on her dresser beside the box.

The boyish half smile that never failed to touch her heart, covered his face and he tucked the key into his pocket. His eyes were filled with love and joy. She reached up and stroked cheek. "Welcome home my love."

A Week Later

Matt sat at his desk working as fast as he could, aware that Kitty would already be waiting outside the stable. Chester rushed in with two official looking telegrams. The first was from the St. Louis Bank confirming the stolen money had been received. The second was from the warden of the Federal Penitentiary saying that Hank had arrived to begin his 30-year sentence. Matt scribbled acknowledgements of receipt for Chester to send back, and returned to the letter he needed to finish. It was to the Kansas Probationary Board certifying that he would oversee Henry's 5-years of probation. He and Judge Brooker knew that supervision wasn't necessary, but the letter was a required formality. He signed it, stuffed it in an envelope and handed it to Chester, "See this goes out with the next mail, would you?"

"Sure thing Mr. Dillon. I reckon I won't see you until real late tonight."

Matt stood and put on his hat. "Right, Kitty didn't tell me where we're going, just that we had to start early and wouldn't be back 'til late." He rushed out the door and headed to the stable. He'd been worried about Kitty since their return. She'd been unusually quiet and often distracted. Her mind would wander off and she'd get a strange look on her face, but would shake her head when he asked if something was wrong.

He walked up beside her. "Sorry, I'm late."

Startled, she jumped. She'd been in her own thoughts and hadn't heard him approach. "Just 20 minutes, not bad for a busy lawman."

He noticed she was wearing the delicate pearl earing he'd given her and smiled. Then he realized she was wearing her most elegant jacket and dress, odd for a wagon ride. "Kitty, you look beautiful, but why so fancy? Where are we going?"

"I-I didn't want to talk about it until I knew it would be made way I wanted." Her voice quivered.

"What would be made the way you wanted?"

"Look." She nodded towards the wagon.

Mystified, he walked to the side of the wagon. A blanket was covering a large object. He pulled it off, and there sat a polished, granite tombstone of the finest quality that could be had in Dodge. _Here lies Charlotte Johnson known as Charlie. She was strong, brave, bold and loved. She will never be forgotten._ Matt carefully replaced the blanket and tucked it in so the stone wouldn't get jostled. He walked right past Kitty calling over his shoulder. "I'll be back."

She frowned, puzzled and a bit miffed. They had to get moving. 10 minutes later she saw him hurrying towards her and smiled. He had changed into his white shirt, bow tie and best jacket. She gave him her hand, their eyes locked and he helped her onto the wagon.

They drove almost without stopping, or even talking much, Kitty seemed preoccupied. It was late afternoon when they reached Charlie's burial site. Kitty went directly to the grave while Matt carefully retrieved the tombstone. When he got to Kitty, he saw she had already removed the horrible cross Hank had made. Matt pressed the tombstone into the ground, stabilized it, and removed his hat. He and Kitty stood silently shoulder-to-shoulder. Matt's thoughts were mostly about Kitty. He'd never really met Charlie and Kitty still had not said much about her. He wondered if that part of Kitty was closed off to him. He hoped not. After a time he looked at her and she gave him a slight nod. He knew she wanted to be alone and walked away.

Tears came to Kitty's eyes, "Oh Charlie, how did you end up with Hank? He was no good, no good for anyone."

She shook her head and started to walk away, but heard a sound and turned back. A pretty, pigtailed girl of about 11 was leaning on the tombstone looking pensive. "Kitty, my mom says we can't help who we fall in love with. Do you think that's true?"

Kitty felt like she'd been thrown back in time. She whispered, "I don't know Charlie. Maybe."

The girl's lower lip protruded, "I don't know either, but I don't like the sound of it." She brushed a stray brown hair from her eye, "Kitty, mom and me have to move away and I'm worried about you. Will you promise me something? Promise me that when you're a grown up, you'll still be brave and strong and bold."

"I promise."

A huge grin swallowed the girl's face, "Fortune favors the strong and the bold."

"Kitty, Kitty are you all right." Matt came up behind her. "You've been gone a while. I was getting worried."

She turned to him, "I'm fine Matt. I was just"– she glanced at the tombstone – "just remembering."

"I burnt that cross."

Kitty nodded, not the least bit surprised. "I'm glad." She let out a long breath, suddenly exhausted. "It's getting late and it's a long trip back. We should get going." Her voice sounded hollowed out. Matt could feel the depth of her fatigue as she slowly walked away.

"Kitty, wait. Let's not hurry back. " She gave him a puzzled look. "Kitty, I think – well if you're ready to tell – I'd like to know about Charlie, and princesses and things." He went to her and took her shoulders, "It's a warm night and I know a pretty spot about an hour away. We could sleep under the stars, go fishing in the morning, cook up a good breakfast – take our time about it. What do you think?"

She into Matt's eager eyes and suddenly realized that she was ready to talk about Charlie. She wondered how Matt knew it before she did. "I'd like that Matt." Her voice grew husky with emotion. "I have a lot to tell, and the right person to tell it to."

Arm in arm they walked back to the wagon, two worthy people who knew how lucky they were.

The End


End file.
